pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cage
Category: } |class = }} Cage (Japanese: ケージ Keji) is a from the who, with the help of his henchmen, captures and steals Pokémon and sells them as requested by his clients for a profit on the . Up until his defeat, Cage's identity and appearance remained a mystery, and even after his unmasking and defeat, his real name remains unknown. 'New Era' 'Background' Cage's rise to prominence as a dangerous criminal came during his youth, where Cage stole a , , , , and and sold them to his clients. He was rewarded a large amount of money and began buinding his empire and gadgets, which earned him the attention of and the . Ever since, Cage's reputation became more and more known, and was soon considered Sinnoh's biggest, and most dangerous, criminal. 'Sinnoh' Cage made his first where he rode on his to 's flower garden, where he planned to steal Melodi's . Despite Gardevoir attempting to escape with , Cage found it using his goggles and hit it with a special beam from a device on his arm that turned it into stone. Cage then made his exit with Melodi's Gardevoir, and Ryder chased after him, demanding that he return Gardevoir to Melodi, but then Cage went after Ryder's Torracat since he thought Torracat, a very rare Pokémon outside of the region, would be worth a sizable amount of money. Cage had his battle Torracat in an attempt to see his moves. After Torracat used , Cage used his to bind Ryder to a rock and then proceeded to steal Torracat without any trouble. Cage was then seen by a waterwheel, stealing an . Before the other officers arrived as backup, Ryder immediately confronted Cage, where the took on 's with Salamence, and defeated it with ease. Cage immediately went to his airship with Ryder. Following a brief confrontation with Cage, Ryder managed to sneak into his airborne base and rescue his Pokémon and all the others he had stolen, before returning them to their rightful Trainers. Though several of his henchmen had been captured by Officer Jenny, Cage remained at large. Cage re-appeared where he was on a mission to steal a group of . He was seen contacting his henchmen and client about the Shieldon. Cage eventually found the Shieldon with Ryder and Robyn Oak. Ryder and Robyn had a with him, while the Shieldon escaped to safety. However, one of the Shieldon fell, and Cage turned it to stone in order to steal it. Cage attempted to give the petrified Shieldon to his client, but Ryder and Robyn attacked the airbase, which prevented him from doing so. His client cut off the deal to obtain the Shieldon, since Officer Jenny was near. After telling Ryder not to get in his way next time, he told his second-in-command to establish radio contact with their employer, in order to tell him that they would not be doing service with him again. Sometime later, Cage was given the assignment to steal a special Riolu for his client. One of his henchmen informed Cage about their encounter with Janet and Ryder. Later, Cage found the group by a lake. After Ryder and Riolu separated from Janet, Cage went to a forest. He then proceeded to burn the forest using his Salamence's . He was able to capture the Riolu, but Ryder followed him onto the airship. Cage soon became aware of Ryder's arrival and ordered Drapion to grab him as soon as he confronted him. Although Ryder escaped from Drapion's grasp, Cage quickly ejected him from his ship. Cage then met up with his client and gave him the special Riolu. He left after receiving payment from him, but the Riolu was later rescued from the client, who was then arrested. Later, Cage was given a request from one of his clients to catch a and traveled to the . After heard the news about the situation in the Snowpoint Temple, Cage had his henchmen work to prevent the from getting closer. Even though he and the group were able to narrowly defeat the henchmen's Pokémon, Cage already had his Salamence destroy the pillars guarding Regigigas. Despite Brandon and warning Cage about not waking up Regigigas, he destroyed the last pillar anyway, forcing Regigigas to awaken. When Regigigas began to rampage, Cage was able to leave the Snowpoint Temple. He watched as Brandon used his Pokémon to calm Regigigas and then bound the group with Dustox's . Cage went after the during their rampage. He attempted to turn Regigigas to stone but Brandon and his Pokémon jumped in the way to prevent it from happening. Regigigas destroyed Cage's bracelet and withdrew from the area when his client decided to cancel the deal. Cage was soon hired by to catch , and . He proceeded to carry out the task of capturing them. Robyn attempted to stop him from doing so with his Charizard, but 's overpowered the two. Cage then dropped the Galactic Bomb into to force Azelf into the open. With the help of Team Galactic's , Cage was able to catch Azelf. This caused Uxie and Mesprit to appear. Although Uxie and Mesprit put up a good fight and dodging attacks from 's and 's , Cage captured the two of them as well. Although he did succeed in capturing the , his ship was hit by two attacks used by Uxie and Mesprit directly before he captured them, which, in his overconfidence, he had forgotten. As a result, his ship crashed into Lake Valor and was sucked into a whirlpool while he and his crew members were still on board. Once the ship was underwater, the protective glass broke and the ship was flooded. Cage cursed the Lake guardians, as well as Ryder, for once again stopping his plans, and vowed to hunt from for the rest of his life before drowning as the ship exploded, effectively, and permanently, stopping Cage's criminal activities. 'Character' Cage was ruthless, relentless, and cruel, willing to do anything to capture Pokémon for his clients, up to and including injuring innocent people or Pokémon. Cage also shows no loyalty towards anyone but himself, as he chose to drop some of his own henchmen to their potential deaths without hesitation or remorse, emphasizing his intensely independent, sociopathic, greedy and callous nature. He had no honor, decency or regard for any form of life - the only thing that mattered to him was money. When confronted about his evil nature, Cage not only admitted, but felt proud of his sociopathic nature. Cage was also highly pragmatic. He was reluctant to harm Pokémon that he was trying to capture - as they would be less valuable to his clients - and he would forgo direct combat in favor of sneak attacks and mass destruction if the opportunity presented itself. However, he also tended to underestimate his opponents when on the verge of victory, which often led to his defeats and ultimately ensured his final downfall. Out all of the people who've attempted to stop Cage over his years of criminality, Cage held a strong dislike of Ryder, steeming from Ryder's constant interferences in his missions, and through the young Trainer's efforts, many of Cage's missions and assignments had failed, which greatly disturbed Cage as beforehand, he possessed an almost clean record. Despite his intense hatred towards Ryder, Cage also somewhat respected the young Trainer, commending him on several occasions on his determination to rescue his, and others's, Pokémon, while also being surprised, and impressed, with Ryder's abilities to track him down, even when Cage believed he was out of range. 'Pokémon' 'Status Unknown' was used by Cage trap enemies with its attack, thus enabling Cage to steal his victims's Pokémon without any interference. After Cage's demise at , it's unknown whether Dustox suffered the same fate as it was still inside its when Cage's ship exploded. Dustox's only known move is .}} , Cage wanted to watch his Torracat's attacks in action so he could steal it. While Ryder was infiltrating Cage's fortress to rescue Torracat, he was immediately spotted, and fought Cage's Drapion with his Golbat and Turtwig, but both Pokémon never stood a chance. Drapion didn't take damage from either Golbat or Turtwig's attacks, and struck the Pokémon with its . Later, Cage used his Drapion again in order to harm Ryder without warning. It wrapped its claws tightly around Ryder's midsection and began to squeeze him. Ryder responded to this by kicking it in the face, making it one of the only Pokémon Ryder ever intentionally hurt. After Cage's demise at , it's unknown whether Drapion suffered the same fate as it was still inside its when Cage's ship exploded. Drapion's known moves are , and .}} 'Escaped' was Cage's main Pokémon. She mostly served as Cage's mode of transportation while he was not in his airship. Salamence was occasionally used for battles, using her overwhelming power to defeat Cage's opponents. Despite seemingly indifferent towards her Trainer's actions, Salamence in actuality despised her own Trainer, but with Cage's constant, and secret, threats to his Pokémon, Salamence was forced to obey his orders. However, following Cage's demise, Salamence was taken in by Ryder, and with Salamence having witnessed first-hand Ryder's heroic antics, gladly joined her new Trainer.}} 'Gadgets' *Cage had what looked like some sort of cannon attached to his arm that was able to turn Pokémon and humans into stone. The effects were permanent unless Pokémon were placed in a special case or revived with . It was destroyed when reflected his Salamence's back at him. The device was repaired by the time of Cage's mission to capture the . *Cage owned special goggles, which possessed the ability to trace Pokémon's heat-signatures, as well as detecting or Pokémon. 'Transportation' Cage's airship.png|Cage's airship Cage's airship invisible.png|Cage's airship's camouflage Cage's airship shooting Lasers.png|Cage's airship shooting lasers *Cage owned several six-wheeled vans driven by his henchmen that could shoot out nets, and had retractable arms. *Cage also owned an incredibly technologically advanced airship. This ship was equipped with a stealth cloaking device that could render the ship invisible, which helped in deterring pursuers, mounting surprise attacks, and making his business dealings more private and less vulnerable to outside interference. It was also capable of firing lasers from its front and had a bottom-mounted cannon that shoots a gum-like substance for restraining and capturing Pokémon. Category:Permission tag templates Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Pokémon Hunters Category:Deceased